


Superheroines Taking the Knot

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Futanari, Girl Penis, Knotting, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Three short stories about five superheroines getting down and dirty with stray dogs.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Superheroines Taking the Knot

**Working With A Hero**

  
Kenzie wasn’t smiling as she took a doggy cock in her mouth. There was no need to smile. She was feeling good, after all, so she didn’t need to let everyone know that she was doing just fine and that everything was amazing.  
  
Not that anyone would be able to see her, anyway. The only person around was Antares, and she was flat on her back, her neck bulging outwards as that stray dog pounded her mouth, sliding his thick red cock in and out of her.  
  
Kenzie was doing her best to do the same, but the dog that had pressed up against her was even bigger than the one with Victoria! And Kenzie was a _lot_ smaller. It was taking everything she had just to get the cock into her mouth. Actually going down her throat like Antares was managing? Kenzie was going to do her best, of course, but her best wasn’t good enough yet.  
  
She should practice, she thought. There was already so much she had to do, but if it meant improving herself, getting to be as good as Victoria, then she’d just have to add something else to her list! Along with the drones and the half-completed teleporter (okay, more like a fifth completed) and the new stun gun and the back hook and everything else she had to do. But if she got it all done everyone would love her and compliment her and everything would be perfect! Just like it always was.  
  
Kenzie swirled her tongue around the shaft in her mouth. It wasn’t all the way inside of her mouth, just the first three or four inches or so. The rest of it was still sticking out, even though Kenzie’s face was pressed right up against the dog’s stomach. The dog was thrusting back and forth, trying to get its dick even deeper inside of Kenzie, but that just wasn’t going to happen. Not in this position and not unless Kenzie got a _lot_ more practice in.  
  
Kenzie squeaked as she felt something pressing against her bare black butt. She stopped sucking on the doggy dick and looked over her shoulder.  
  
It was more dogs! And they were obviously _very_ interested in her. Kenzie wiggled her butt from side to side, trying to show off that she was ready for them to come and have fun with them.  
  
One of them, a big black mutt pressed his nose against her butt again. Then he made a woofing sound, deep in his chest. Kenzie spread her legs a bit further apart so that he could see how wet she was and ready to take him on.  
  
“Come on, boy,” Kenzie said happily, running a hand down her skin and feeling a hot tingle running underneath it. “I’m all ready to make you feel nice and happy!”  
  
The dog reared up and landed on Kenzie’s back. She groaned, almost collapsing underneath the weight as she felt him shift around, his hot, hairy belly pressing against her skin. She could feel his dick getting hard and rubbing against her. Oh, she hoped he slid inside of her soon!  
  
The other dog had gone over to Victoria. The blonde woman spread her legs apart and pretty soon she was getting fucked, the lab/poodle mix looking happy as he pounded away at Kenzie’s friend. They were both obviously having such a good time. And so was the dog that Victoria was still sucking off. They were _all_ enjoying themselves.  
  
Kenzie had to admit that Antares had been right about this. There was just no way that the two of them could take care of all of these stray dogs and give them the home they needed. But at least the two of them could do something that was almost as good and make them feel good a couple of times every week! That sort of thinking was why Antares was in charge of Breakthrough.  
  
And this dog still wasn’t inside of her! Kenzie wiggled her hips, trying to get him to slide on in. Her pussy was more than ready for him!  
  
Then the dog did. He just entered the wrong hole. Kenzie’s eyes went wide as she felt her slender, preteen body getting opened up by a dog’s dick as it slid deeper and deeper into her butt. She moaned, rocking forward, trying to get off of the hot shaft spreading her apart and completely and utterly failing. It was just too big and moving too quick for her to manage.  
  
“That’s,” Kenzie moaned, “that’s the wrong hole!” She tried to get Victoria’s attention, but the grown woman was too busy with the dogs that were using her. “You’re going to rip me apart.”  
  
The dog didn’t care. And neither did the one that Kenzie had been giving a blowjob to. He barked, rubbing his smelly cock all over Kenzie’s slim, black features.  
  
Kenzie had a job to do. She told herself that and shivered, reaching up with one hand to wrap it around the dick in front of her. She started stroking it while licking the flared tip, shivering as she tried to get used to what was happening behind her. It was hard. It was very, _very_ hard.  
  
And the dog hadn’t even knotted itself inside of her butt yet. What would happen when he did? Kenzie struggled taking a knot inside of her pussy (which was still wet and drooling, even now). What would it be like when that big, thick, hard, immovable knot blossomed inside of her barely touched ass?  
  
Kenzie would probably faint, she realized. She just wouldn’t be able to handle it and she’d black out for a bit.  
  
Well, that would suck. But lots of thing sucked, so Kenzie wasn’t going to let that stop her from doing her job! Nope, she’d let this dog fuck her butt and suck off the one in front of her and Victoria would do her job and everything would still end up being _fine_.  
  
Kenzie was still going to ask Victoria if she could hug her once tonight was over, though.  
  


**Getting Down and Dirty**

  
Imp was _loving_ this. Seriously, it was the absolute best. Getting fucked by dogs? Who _couldn’t_ enjoy having that happen to them?  
  
She giggled and shoved her hips back, feeling the thick doggy cock go deeper into her butt. Then she made sure to wrap her lips around the shaft in front of her so that this dog didn’t feel left out either.  
  
Aisha’s hard cock wiggled back and forth underneath her. She couldn’t spare the time to stroke it, but it sure did feel nice, with how achingly hard it was. Of course, that would get taken care of sooner or later. Aisha was going to cum pretty soon.  
  
Not that cumming meant that she was going to stop getting fucked. Far from it. Aisha was in here for the long haul, getting fucked and used by all seven of the male dogs that were waiting to use her. And man, she was looking forward to it.  
  
She didn’t even need to concentrate on suppressing her power. Even if her focus lapsed and her ‘don’t notice me’ field came back up, it wouldn’t affect the dogs that were fucking her. They were too in touch with their bestial nature and would just keep on hammering away and making themselves feel good instead of wondering what was going on. She’d just need to remember to push the power back down before moving on to the other dogs.  
  
“Oh yes,” Aisha moaned, licking her way up and down the red shaft in front of her. “I’m your bitch. I’m your slutty doggy bitch.” If there wasn’t a dog pressed against her back, she would have slapped her ass. Instead, she reached underneath another mutt and gave his cock a few firm, swift tugs. “Just use me and leave me drooling your cum.”  
  
Nothing was better than getting fucked by dogs. Absolutely nothing. The way they treated her, using her, degrading her, turning her into nothing more than a fucktoy for them to use and then ignore, it was the hottest thing Aisha could think of. And in a city like Brockton Bay, there were _always_ plenty of dogs around that were interested in using her.  
  
Aisha’s black body gleamed in the street light as she bucked back and forth underneath the heavy, muscular frame of the dog fucking her ass. Her breasts swung back and forth underneath her, her stiff pink nipples cutting through the air. Her head was spinning with lust like she was drunk.  
  
The dog in front of Aisha suddenly barked. She lifted her eyes to look at him and then gasped. He was knotting her. The dick inside of her mouth suddenly swelled up, forcing her jaw open and making Aisha squeal. There was so _much_ of it all of a sudden. It was even cutting off her air.  
  
Aisha’s eyes rolled up in her head as she had a mini-orgasm. Her cock twitched underneath her, even jerking up to rub against her belly for a minute. Then the pleasure died back, although not _that_ much. She was still feeling really good as she got used by these stray dogs.  
  
Especially as she got to taste the cum from this dog. It was pretty nasty, which only made Aisha love it even more as it slid down her throat and filled up her stomach. She whined and jerked around, her body trying to breath as her throat was filled up with dog cum. Finally, the flow stopped and even though she was still knotted, Aisha was able to breathe again. At least a little bit, at least.  
  
And the dog in her butt was still hammering away, not stopping a bit just because one end of Aisha was already knotted. He was going to cum soon, probably before this dog was finished. And then Aisha would be a knotted bitch from both ends, her holes forced open by thick, hard knots and forced to stay right where she was until they were done with her.  
  
Again, that was _hot_. Aisha couldn’t take it anymore and reached down to her cock. She started masturbating, pumping her hand up and down along it. It only took a few strokes before she was cumming, her dick twitching and pulsing as a hot load of sticky semen shot out all over her hand and onto the asphalt.  
  
And just like she had thought, that didn’t change a thing. The dog in her ass kept on pumping into her, turning her brain into mush as his thick rod reached deep inside of her. The smell of it was overwhelming, the scent of all these dogs crowded in around her. It really was something strong, something that Aisha would be smelling for hours even after she left here. And that just made her enjoy the entire thing even more.  
  
“Mmm! Mmmmmm!” Aisha moaned around the knot that was still forcing her jaw open.  
  
She ran her tongue along it as well, feeling how damn _hard_ it was. It really was something wonderful. Way better than human dicks could ever be. Aisha loved it and wanted even _more_. And boy, was she going to get it. She was going to get as much as she could possibly handle and then there might still be some more, some more horny dogs sniffing around, ready and waiting for this black skinned bitch to open up so that they could breed her like she deserved to be.  
  
That thought helped get Aisha hard again, her dick rising from semi-soft to as hard as a rock. She shivered, but didn’t reach down to jack herself off. Instead, she started paying attention to some of the other dogs waiting for her. After all, she wanted them to be hard and ready when it was time for them to come and play with her.  
  
Aisha liked to think she knew the perfect way to unwind.  
  
“Come on,” Aisha said  
  


**Learning From The Best**

  
“It’s not just enough to suck a dog off,” Miss Militia said as she demonstrated on a dog that was lying flat on his back and looking pretty pleased with himself. “You have to tend to his balls as well. Like this.”  
  
Sophia nodded, looking at her boss. It was a bit hard to concentrate on that, since there was a dog that was hammering in and out of her pussy with all of the tact and skill of an angry rhino. But she did her best. Certainly while Miss Militia was here. Once she was gone, teaching Missy? Yeah, Sophia was just going to do what she wanted.  
  
But until then, she had to pretend to be a good little Ward who cared about how best to make dogs feel good. _Dogs_. As if they mattered at all. Really, the dogs should be learning how best to fuck human women (and especially Sophia).  
  
Sophia’s pussy was _wet_ and arousal was constantly getting forced out of her by the thrusts of the hard red cock deep inside of her. She kept on moaning and shifting her position, trying to find the best way to let the dog on top of her make her feel as good as possible.  
  
Sweat stood out all along Sophia’s naked body. Her black skin glistened in the dim lighting as the dog kept on making her muscular body rock back and forth. She was almost ready to start groaning, which _really_ showed how good she was feeling.  
  
Miss Militia was still trying to demonstrate the best way to give a blowjob to a dog. Sophia nodded along, some of what the older Kurdish woman was saying sinking in, while the rest just drifted on by her. It was kind of hot to watch her head bob up and down along the shaft, though. Really hot, actually. If Sophia didn’t already have something better than her fingers available, she’d probably be masturbating as she watched her so-called mentor slut it up with some back alley dogs.  
  
Any possible hypocrisy in what Sophia was thinking obviously wasn’t important. What really mattered was that this great sensation kept on filling her up. She was probably going to cum before the dog knotted himself inside of her. And if she didn’t, then a bit of attention to her clit would take care of things.  
  
Sophia realized she wouldn’t need to worry about that. There was a dog sniffing at Miss Militia’s crotch as he walked up inside of her thighs. Sophia was going to be getting a _great_ show here, she realized. Absolutely perfect. All she had to do was wait a bit and watch it happen as her annoying bitch of a mentor got double-teamed by dogs. How hot and sweet was that? Maybe they’d be able to replace the stick in her ass with a nice, thick doggy dick.  
  
And even if they didn’t, Sophia would still be having a great time as she watched them. A smile appeared on her face as she got comfortable. She was going to _enjoy_ this.  
  
Miss Militia wasn’t so focused on her lessons that she didn’t notice the dog that was trying to fuck her. You’d have to be pretty out of it not to notice something like _that_. But she was lewd enough that she didn’t do anything to try and stop it. In fact, she just spread her legs even further apart and let the mongrel slide on in.  
  
Sophia had to smile at the sight of one of the city’s more famous heroines getting screwed by a dog while sucking off another one. Lord knew it wasn’t an uncommon sight. Sometimes it seemed that every female cape had a fetish for getting down on all fours and letting a dog use them. But it was still a hot sight that never got old. Sophia ran a hand across her breasts as she watched, loving the little tingle that ran through her.  
  
Grunting, Sophia started to push back against the dog behind her. He was fucking her, but was he fucking her _enough_? Sophia hadn’t cum yet so the answer was obviously no. She shivered and giggled (something she would never admit to anyone ever that she had done) and squeezed down tight, feeling the shaft pulsing inside of her.  
  
Soon, he was going to cum soon. And so was Sophia. And that was obviously the more important thing. Her orgasm deserved pride of place, it was so obvious that it was barely worth mentioning.  
  
“Come on, you mutt,” Sophia whispered underneath her breath. “Fuck me hard. You know you want to cum, so cum inside of me and fill me up.”  
  
The dog didn’t give any sign of understanding what she was saying. Well, that was quite alright. It was just a dog, after all. The important thing was that he was still fucking her and that it felt _great_. Sophia licked her lips, feeling the pleasure building and building. Just another minute, she was just going to need another minute and then she’d be able to cum. And the dog probably only needed another minute before he came as well. And then she’d get to come down from her orgasm with his knot inside of her, which would add a whole new spice to it all.  
  
In front of her, Miss Militia was obviously loving what was happening to her. She wasn’t trying to teach Sophia anything anymore, just moaning like a slut as she bobbed her head up and down along the cock in front of her while the other dog pounded away at her pussy. That was the way Sophia liked to see her so-called boss. Naked, on the ground and stuffed full of cock. She wondered if there was a way to make that happen more often.  
  
Okay, if all of Miss Militia’s lessons were going to be this good, maybe she could stick around for some more of them.


End file.
